The Shattered Chasm
by Dengirl
Summary: Martha is gone, and only the Doctor knows where. Can he and Jack rescue her, and will their arrival fulfill a 300 year old prophecy. This follows on from A Walk in the Dust.


**Chapter One**

_Is the place real?_

_So hot, so hot _

_So much sand_

_Keep walking, Keep walking_

_He would want you to keep walking_

_He'll find me_

_Keep walking_

_He'll find me._

*****************************

The sound of angry voices echoed through the Hub. The three people working below tried their best to ignore the argument.

"You're not going alone and that's final!"

"You can't stop me!"

"Really, you think!"

"What are you going to do?! Lock me up like one of your aliens!"

"If I have to, hell, I'll knock you down and drag you into stasis if it stops you!"

"Don't even think it!"

"Martha was my friend too, I have every right!"

"No!"

The door to the office was wrenched open and a suited figure stormed out, closely followed by a uniformed one.

"Don't walk away from me! This conversation isn't over!"

The Doctor ignored Jack and came down the stairs three at a time. Without looking at the three team members he stormed off in the direction of the cells and the TARDIS.

Jack stood at the top of the steps, his face set in an unreadable mask. With a growl of frustration, he turned and retreated back into his office, the door vibrating as he slammed it shut.

Ianto, Gwen and Toshiko looked at each other.

"I'll talk to Jack," Ianto volunteered.

"I'll talk to the Doctor." Gwen said, heading for the basement.

*****************

Ianto didn't bother to knock, there was no point. Still, he would have to tread carefully.

"Jack, we need to talk." He sat down without an invite and waited.

Jack had his head buried in a file. He knew Ianto was there, but wasn't ready to acknowledge him, not just yet. After slowly and deliberately closing the file and putting it to one side, he looked up.

"What is it Ianto?" he barked, a little more sharply than he intended.

"We couldn't help but over hear you arguing. I don't think it's that he wants to go alone.I think he's scared the same will happen to someone else," Ianto spoke softly.

Jack opened his mouth to tell him to mind his own damn business, but shut it again. He realised that Ianto was right. He had been too stubborn and pig-headed and full of concern to see it. He should have known that the Doctor would take all of the guilt and lay it on his own doorstep.

Sighing, he ran his hands over his face. "I'm just worried, he's not fit enough to go on his own, and he knows it."

Ianto stood up and moved closer, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder."Give him a while, he's as stubborn as you, but I'm sure he'll come round. If not, Gwen will sort him out."

************************

Gwen approached the blue box that sat in the corner; it was the only place he could be. The Doctor had spent most of his time there since he had recovered. With a flutter of nerves, she pushed open the door and stopped.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Thank you," a disembodied voice replied.

Gwen jumped, chided herself for acting like a trainee and moved in the direction of the voice. She stopped when she saw a pair of worn converses sticking out under the large column in the centre of the room.

"Nice place you've got here." She ran her hand over the panels, and wasn't surprised when she could feel minute vibrations under her hand.

The converses were joined by a pair of long pinstriped legs, which were followed by the rest of the Doctor.

Gwen smiled, he was just like any other bloke, tinkering with his motor, grease smudged adorably on his nose and chin.

"Gwen, how nice to see you are you and Rhys?" He returned her smile with one of his what Tosh called '_disarming_' smiles.

"We're fine, which is more than can be said for should be resting, at least until those stitches come out."

The Doctor put down the tool he was using and hauled himself up, wincing slightly as he felt the stitches pull.

"I'm fine," he replied as he tweaked a glowing globe on the console. "Besides, you didn't really come hear to talk about my health."

"No, I didn't. You know Jack sat with you for five days straight, we had to drag him away from you back at the pier. He's worried that you're not well enough to go and find Martha on your own."

The Doctor let out a long breath. He turned to face Gwen, a look of intense sadness in his eyes. "I can't take him. I won't let someone else I care about get hurt."

Gwen could hear the regret in his voice and could see the weight of too much loss on his face. She could almost feel the abject misery coming off him, the frustration at not being able to stop Martha being pulled into wherever of whatever.

"Isn't that his choice?" she asked softly.

"No, it's my choice, I can't, won't let Jack go, the Chasm, it's not a place for humans." The Doctor sat down heavily on the padded seat.

"The Chasm?" Gwen asked and sat down beside him.

The Doctor hesitated before explaining. "It's a prison of sorts, no doors or cells, more of a place."

"A prison?" Gwen prompted. She could see he was hesitant to talk about it.

The Doctor looked up and there was a distant look to his eyes as he spoke.

"Just before I met Martha, I accidentally got involved in a civil war. There was this religious sect trying to overthrow the government. Normally I'm all for a bit of freedom of speech and all that, but this cult wanted a jihad, their own little holy war."

"You helped stop it."

"Sort of, it was practically over when I turned up, but they needed some help in the justice department. They couldn't find anybody impartial enough to head the trial. So I volunteered, as an impartial judge."

"What happened?" Gwen spoke softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. She could feel how tense he was, his muscles felt as taught as piano wire.

He shifted from under her hand and stood up, putting the console between them before speaking.

"They wanted to execute them, but there were thousands of people, whole families. I wasn't letting that happen, so I suggested an alternative."

He stopped speaking, not looking like he was going to start again.

"The Chasm?" Gwen knew how to get a response from a person unwilling to talk, even non-humans.

"Oh, I didn't call it that, they did,"he sighed. "It's actually a planet."

"They turned a planet into a prison and you helped them."

Her tone was accusing and she realised her mistake as soon the words left her mouth.

The look he gave was like thunder, his eyes turned almost black.

"What other choice did I have?! I couldn't let them slaughter thousands!" he bellowed

Gwen had moved towards the Doctor, but backed off nervously as she felt the waves of rage coming of him.

"Hey! Back off, she's only trying to help,"a new voice interrupted.

Both Gwen and the Doctor looked up.

******************************************

Jack was standing by the TARDIS door, arms folded in his stop this right now way.

Gwen scuttled over to stand with him, feeling more secure with his presence. "Sorry Jack, I didn't mean to make him mad."

"It's all right back upstairs. The Doctor and I have a few things to talk about."

Gwen shot him a worried glance. "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, No-one's going to kill anyone," he assured her. "Isn't that right Doctor?" he stared at the other figure intently.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and looked very much like he was sulking, which Jack would have found loveable under other circumstances. But at this moment he looked more like a spoilt child who hadn't got his way.

Not completely convinced Gwen turned to leave. "I'll be within shouting distance if you need me."

Jack nodded, not taking his eyes of the Doctor, who had moved again and was fiddling with the console.

"So, spit it out," Jack spoke after Gwen had left.

The Doctor looked up sharply and swallowed hard before speaking. "I can't Jack, I just can't.I don't want to be responsible for anyone else. I'm going to find Martha, bring her back and that's it."

"You want to be on your own, all alone in that big universe." Jack wasn't sure if he meant it, or was just feeling guilty.

"Yes," he said but the statement lacked conviction.

"Really, no-one to share all that adventure and fun with?" Jack spoke in his most persuasive manner.

"Yes, no. Oh Rassilon, I don't know. It should have been me Jack, he wanted me, but took her to spite me." The Doctor kicked the console in frustration and suddenly doubled over the console, pain written clearly on his features.

Jack was by his side in seconds. "Doc, you okay. Let me see."

He helped the Doctor stand straight and saw immediately that his stitches had broken; blood was seeping through his shirt.

"Come on, let's get you back to the med-bay. Owen's going to be mad at you for breaking those."

"I'll be fine Jack, I just need to get going…" The Doctor broke off as a sudden flash of Martha in serious trouble seared through him.

Jack nearly dropped him as his whole body stiffened for a few seconds. For a few panicky seconds Jack struggled to get a better hold, he could now feel the Doctor's whole body trembling. He carefully laid the Doctor down on the TARDIS floor. He scanned his face, concern creasing his face.

A low moan escaped the Doctor's mouth and his eyes fluttered open. "Martha," he moaned softly before his eyes focused on Jack's face.

"Can't wait, have to go now. Jack, the TARDIS, she can heal me. She'll show you, please." The effort of speaking caused him to blackout.

***************************

The light was so bright, reflecting off the white walls Jack had to screw up his eyes to see where he was going. He could see a white padded table in the centre of the otherwise empty room. Gently he laid the Doctor on the table and stepped back. As he did the light intensified around the Doctor, so much so that Jack had to look away and close his eyes.

It seemed like an eternity before he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. Spinning he saw the Doctor smiling at him, that wonderful '_I'm okay and thank you'_ smile. He smiled back and found himself smothered in a full on Doctor hug, ribs almost squeezed to the point of cracking.

"Jack!" he cried, slightly muffled by having his face buried in Jack's shirt.

After a few seconds he pulled back and Jack could see that he had lost the paler than usual pallor, his eyes although still shadowed by recent events were near their normal sparkle.

The Doctor looked straight at Jack with that look that spoke a thousand words.

"We have to go Jack, we have to go now."

**Chapter Two**

_Am I dreaming?_

_He didn't fall did he?_

_No, he'll find me_

_Even if this is a dream_

_He didn't fall_

_He'll find me _

_***************_

The TARDIS span in the Vortex, stopped spinning for a moment before changing direction and continuing. Inside Jack sat in silence as he watched the Doctor whirl round the console at his usual manic pace. He was still unsure about how that white room had helped and the Doctor had not being that forthcoming. So much had happened, so much not said, so much that needed to be said.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks; his hand paused over a glowing glass orb. He could sense that Jack was still struggling with what had happened, not just with his less that helpful explanation of how the White Room worked. He knew from what the others had told him, and from what he remembered of the last few days, how much he had put Martha, Jack and the rest of them through. Inwardly he sighed; sometimes even a Time Lord could sometimes never find the right time and place to talk.

Jack broke the silence that had settled between them.

"So, a prison planet? I thought I knew all of them, but I never heard of or seen one called the Chasm."

"You wouldn't have, because it's in between time." The Doctor said casually as he peered at the screen.

"Say again, in between time?" Jack wanted to make sure he had heard him correctly.

"Yep, I made a few adjustments to the spatial distortion around it and hey presto, the planet is out by a few minutes, and it becomes invisible to anyone passing by. Only one problem…"

He looked directly at Jack.

"Problem?" Jack felt a cold feeling developing in the pit of his stomach.

The Doctor looked away from Jack. "I accidentally, it was a slip of a fingertip actually. I mean anyone could make a mistake."

"Doctor, what did you do?" Jack interrupted him.

The Doctor actually blushed. "I accidentally put too many zeros and now the planet's day is equal to a year in the rest of the universe."

Jack stared, opened mouthed. "But," he stammered. "That means Martha's not be there three days, she's been there three years."

"Yes, and it's all my fault."

The Doctor said in an almost inaudible whisper and hung his head to hide his tears.

******************************

H_ave hope, I said_

_Hope is false, they said_

_No, he is hope, I said_

_Who is he to us? They asked_

_He is Salvation, I promised _

************************************

The lookout narrowed his eyes, for a few seconds he thought he saw a lone figure on top of the dune that hid the encampment. He shaded his eyes with his free hand, his eyes widened as he did see a lone figure descending the dune, a female figure. He shook his head, surely it couldn't be, she was a myth, a tale told around camp fires, the only person to have escaped the Citadel.

Martha Jones wiped the sweat from her brow as reached the bottom of the dune. She had walked for three days and nights in the hope of finding the encampment. She smiled when she saw the sentry run back towards the makeshift gate. It still felt strange being seen as a myth, but she should have been used to it, having travelled with the Doctor.

Her mind still flashed back to that day on the waterfront, the day she had seen the Doctor fall, his blood on her hands. She still woke up from nightmares of that scene, the Doctor's scream of anguish as she disappeared into the rift and into what she called hell.

Three years, one year locked inside that hot, dark cell, one year since she had escaped, and the year she had spent gathering all those who were oppressed and fighting against the Citadel.

Three long years hoping that had lived and would come for her, her only hope.

A small group of people were waiting at the entrance to the gate as Martha walked towards it. She smiled, they were dressed in their finery, bright coloured feathers and their best Godang skins, all painted with ceremonial whirls and signs.

The smile faded as she knew that these people would be no match for what she had seen in the Citadel and on the battlefield, knew it would be a slaughter, but also knowing that if they didn't try, then nothing would change.

A tall, well built man stepped forward, no doubt the leader of this rebel group and raised his staff in greeting.

"Hail, Martha of the Jones, we have waited for you." With that he gestured to the two burly men with him to open the gates.

"Welcome, I and my warriors are at your disposal. Come, we are preparing a feast in your honour, we wish to hear of the war to the north."

**************************************

The fire cast shadows on the sides of the tent, small children and adult alike sat cross-legged on the floor as Martha finished her story. She was glad of the diversion, and it was good to hear laughter after so much un-happiness. She had just finished the tale of the girl in the red hood when a young girl, not much older than herself with a small child in her arms asked the question she really didn't want to hear.

"Tell us Martha of the Jones, tell us about the Lord of Time?"

Martha smiled sadly, she had been shocked when she had learnt that these people had an ancient prophecy about a certain wooden blue box and its' pilot. She sighed and began the tale.

"Before the Citadel, before the rising of the Imatai and the evils of the world arose, and this world was barren. A great war raged between families, brother against brother, and father against father. Many died and the Lord of Time became sad at the wickedness and he grew weary of the stubbornness of the people. The Lord of Time became angry as he saw the people gather for one final battle. Enraged he descended in his chariot of wood and split the earth with his spear, scattering the people. He told the people he would give them one chance to end their war, only one chance. But the leaders of the people were stubborn, one wanted to destroy all the others, and one would not give up their power and this made the Lord of Time sad. So he created a world and separated the people, telling them that if they could not live in peace, then they should not live together."

The chief stood up and finished the story. "The old ones foretold of a girl who would escape the place where evil dwelt and that she would herald the return of the Lord of Time. A great storm would follow in his wake and he will show no mercy to those who will not give up their power."

The chieftain finished speaking and gestured with his and the tent slowly emptied until all but Martha, the chieftain and his generals were left alone. "So, how goes the war in the North?"

*******************************

Jack hung on for dear life as the TARDIS spun and bucked like a wild horse. A bit bumpy the Doctor had said; god knows what his idea of a bad ride would be.

The Doctor was racing round the console, somehow keeping his balance as the floor shifted underneath him

"Not long now," he yelled as he raced round. "I'd hold on tight, re-entry going to be a…."

Jack never heard the last word as the TARDIS lurched violently sideways and his world turned upside down.

**********************

The man sat watching the herd of Godang, the sun made their sleek coats glisten. All was peaceful until he saw the herd raise their heads as a distant rumble echoed round the valley.

He sighed and rubbed the head of the Godang hound. "Better round them up girl, looks like there's a storm coming."

********************************

Martha woke to the sounds of a camp on the move, stretching she stepped out of her tent to find a whirlpool of activity, she saw the chieftain approach.

"Come, we are moving to the north, to the Plains of Desolation."

"Why?" Martha frowned.

"Our shaman had a vision last night. He saw a great storm approaching. Martha of the Jones, it is time, The Lord of Time had returned."

Martha drew in a sharp breath. It couldn't be, could it?

**Chapter 3**

Jack opened one eye slowly; he frowned and opened the other eye. They widened when he realised he had died and come back.

The world seemed to be at a crazy angle. Slowly he pulled himself up, it was the TARDIS.

She must be on her side he thought, and then he thought about the Doctor.

He looked around and saw that the door was open; at least she had landed door side up.

"Doctor!" he called, but all he got back was silence.

With most of his muscles protesting he managed to haul himself out of the door. He landed in ice cold water at least knee deep and the bottom of the river was rocky and slippery.

"This is not good," he muttered as he reached the bank of the river. He was becoming concerned; there was no sign of the Doctor.

He was acutely aware that this was not Earth, he could feel it. He had no way of knowing how soon it got dark, or how cold it got, or what kind of wildlife there was. He was now glad that he had at least brought one weapon with him, he needed to find the Doctor and soon.

**********************************

The Doctor never got to finish his warning to Jack.

He felt the TARDIS tear through the barrier that surrounded the planet, it seared through him like fire, his own scream merging with hers as she ripped out of the vortex.

He collided with the console when the TARDIS lurched to one side, his head hitting it with a sickening crunch and he knew no more.

***************************************

A figure staggered away from the blue box.

"Rule number one, don't wander off," a part of his mind reminded him. "You're breaking your own rule."

"Don't tell me, tell my body," another part of his mind answered. "It doesn't want to listen to me. You try and make it stop."

**************************************

The path had gotten increasingly steeper and narrower as Jack climbed. He had walked along the river's edge and had stopped when he saw a flash of metal in the water, it was the sonic screwdriver.

That was worrying in itself, but even more so was the bloody hand print on a rock.

"Jack's rule number six. If injured when your TARDIS crashes, please wait for the dead guy to come back to life."

Jack looked upwards at the path and scanned the area, his eyes narrowed when he thought he caught a glimpse of a figure. He shielded his eyes to see better and froze in horror.

"Dammit, you had to be up there."

*************************************

The Doctor stopped to rest for a few moments, the climb had been harder than he thought. His limbs were not being very helpful, in fact, they seemed to be very heavy, and his head felt very light.

"That could be because you have a gash the size of Gallifrey on your head," his mind reasoned. "You really should stop and rest for longer."

The Doctor shook his head in reply.

"No, rule number twelve. If you find yourself in an alien environment, always seek out the nearest civilised place."

He put his hand up to his forehead and felt the stickiness of part dried and fresh blood.

His mind blew the equivalent of a raspberry. "Utter tripe, you know you should really be waiting for Jack to find you. You really should rest."

"No, must keep going." However his body agreed with his mind and he promptly collapsed in a heap, one arm and leg dangling precariously over the edge.

**************************************

Jack was breathing hard by the time he reached the turn in the path. The air was much thinner here, so much so even he was having problems.

He leant against the rock face and drew in lungfuls of air, hoping that he was finally catching up with the Doctor.

He was about to draw in another breath when he heard what was definitely not human.

Gathering his strength he bolted round the corner and skidded to a halt when he saw the scene in front of him.

************************************

The creature had smelt the blood long before it had sighted the source of the smell. It was now sniffing cautiously at the figure lying on the path.

The smell was new and confusing, it did not smell like the other two legs it had encountered, curiosity over came caution and it nudged the two legs with its nose, then with a paw the size of a dinner plate.

**********************************

Jack stared in horror as the Doctor's body moved dangerously closer to the edge. Shock was soon overcome by anger, and with a roar of rage he ran headlong at the creature.

The creature was taken by surprise at the ferocity and aggression of the two legs running at him and it turned on its' heels and fled.

Jack skidded to a halt and fell to his knees in front of the Doctor. He gave a huge sigh of relief when he felt for a pulse and found one, he hissed through his teeth as he examined the wound to his head.

He thanked whatever gods were listening for Time Lord healing as he could see it was already closing. But that didn't mean there wouldn't be shock or god forbid brain damage.

He looked up when he heard the same growl. The creature had obviously regained its courage and was returning.

He picked up the Doctor as gently as he could and started back down the track. He could sense the creature behind and he could also feel the Doctor start to stir in his arms.

"C'mon Harkness, this is just like training camp."

He gritted his teeth and blocking the snuffling and growling behind from his head, he began running as fast as he dare down the path.

He could see the fallen TARDIS, the safety of its inside beckoning. He could now feel the creature getting closer, imagining its hot breath on his neck.

With one final effort he reached the TARDIS and knowing he had no choice dropped the Doctor against her side, drew his weapon, turned and fired.

*********************************************

Martha had tried her best to persuade them from not moving, but it was useless.

She knew that the Plains of Desolation was the place where the main rebel forces were gathering. They had been her saviour after she had escaped the Citadel and the Imatai.

They had found her half dead from dehydration and the ministrations of Jubal, the so called Messiah of the Imatai and had nursed her back to health. They told how she had suffered terrible dreams, probably night terrors she thought, screaming incomprehensible words about monsters and creatures from hell itself.

As she walked alongside the chieftain and his warriors, she could not get the images of these brave people being ripped to shreds by things that shouldn't exist.

She would never forget the battle of Simar Ridge, the screeches of those things mixed with the screams of the dying and the terrified.

Now however, if the shaman's dream was correct, and she couldn't count it out, he had come and there was now a glimmer of hope.

********************************

The Doctor opened his eyes and he found himself staring at stars. He also felt like the heavens had dropped on him.

He groaned and wondered why the ground felt so soft; it felt like fur of some kind.

He frowned, there was something he should be doing. Sudden realisation crossed his face.

"The TARDIS!" he yelled.

He sat up and was rewarded with shooting pains across his whole body and the stars swimming around him.

Jack looked up from what he was doing and was at the Doctor's side in seconds.

"Steady there Doc, that's a nasty bump you took to the old melon."

The Doctor shook his head and looked round.

"The TARDIS, she crashed. Where is she?"

Jack put a hand on his shoulder as he tried to stand up. "She's okay, as far as I can tell. She's on her back, but she's fine."

"I have to help her." The Doctor pushed Jack's hand away and stood up.

He swayed slightly and instinctively grabbed for Jack's arm for support.

"I have to get her upright. I need her to help find Martha. She needs me."

"Okay, but steady as you go, alright," Jack steadied him and helped him over to the TARDIS.

************************

The Doctor ran his hand over the wooden frame, now scratched and scraped from her landing.

"I'm sorry," he murmured quietly and shivered slightly as she gave a pained groan.

He was visibly shaking as he and Jack lowered themselves onto what was the wall of the TARDIS and crawled over to the console.

"Don't worry girl, I'll help you. Ssh now," he said in a sing-song voice, laying his hands on the console and closing his eyes.

"Jack, will you get me my tool kit."

Jack smiled, he had been worried about the Doctor, but now he had the TARDIS to care for he knew he would be fine.

He handed the kit to him and stood back to watch.

*************************************

Martha lay on her stomach beside the chieftain who she had learned was called Morak. The scouts had reported a column of enemy troops approaching from the west, from the Citadel no doubt.

Martha held the spyglass she had made to her eyes and sighed with relief. At least there were no Darg or Kruak riders in the company.

She counted ten groups of foot soldiers, about two hundred and about a hundred cavalry, only a small unit then.

After a hurried conversation with Morak and his general it was decided that a small group would create a diversion, only so that the main group of women, children and elderly could slip past.

She watched nervously as the small group detached itself and veered of to the left of the main party. She prayed that no-one would be hurt and that they would return safely.

Minutes later she could hear the shouts of the soldiers below as they spotted the group of warriors appear at a run.

She could see that they were fuelled by the knowledge that their god had returned and she hoped that it wouldn't be their undoing.

Martha looked towards the distant mountains that hid the Citadel. If it was true that her Doctor had come to rescue her, then she knew that war would closely follow him.

**Chapter Four**

The robed figure stepped away from the smoking bowl and smiled. He crossed over to the window and looked down on the army gathering below.

He had finally arrived. Soon he would have all the power he wanted, and the last of the Times Lords as his servant.

The dust swirled around the young priest as he hurried towards the large tent in the middle of the camp.

A group of men looked up as he hurriedly entered.

"My Lord, a message from the Seer. He has arrived. The Storm approaches!"

********************************

The Doctor gave the bolt one more tweak and scuttled out from underneath the console, he smiled when the TARDIS gave a pleased rumble.

Jack grinned as he saw the rotor rise and fall for a few seconds.

"There, that should do it." The Doctor peered at the screen.

They stepped out onto a grassy meadow, the mountain range was now on the left and the meadow stretched out before them.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Is that smoke?"

The Doctor looked in the direction Jack was pointing and frowned.

He sniffed the air. "Definitely not good smoke," and before Jack could react he had taken off in the direction of the smoke.

Jack sighed and took of after him, knowing that he was likely to find trouble.

*********************************

The Doctor had at least a ten metre start on Jack. He had smelt something in the air, a smell he was all too familiar with.

The smell of death.

The meadow rose into a small hillock, he could see the smoke more clearly, and the smell was almost overpowering.

He stopped short of the smoking scene in front of him, his face a mixture of sadness, anger and revulsion.

He was still standing there when Jack caught up with him.

"That's just nasty," he voiced what the Doctor was thinking.

In front of them were the remains of what could have been several people. It was hard to tell as they were a jumble of twisted limbs and torsos. Several feet away the body of what looked like a cross between a wolf and a hyena lay crumpled in a pool of black ichor.

The Doctor moved closer to the charred remains, curiosity overcoming anger and regret.

Jack grabbed his coat sleeve and hauled him back.

"Whoa there Doc, that thing over there may not be dead, plus there might be more nearby. At least let's be sure it's dead before you go prodding it."

They approached the creature more warily, although Jack could see that the Doctor was itching to get his hands on it.

Up close, the thing was no prettier than it was from a distance, scythe like claws that were caked in dirt and quite possibly bits of flesh sprung from paws the size of their heads. The paws were attached to powerful legs as thick as a person.

The head lay at an unnatural angle, hidden by the bulk of its large over muscled body. The Doctor was now prodding the creature. If it had been alive it would have probably snapped his head off by now.

"Definitely dead," Jack grimaced as reached the other side of the creature.

The Doctor moved round to join him and agreed with the diagnosis. Something glistening caught his attention. He moved back to the head of the creature and removed something from around its neck

"A collar, this was a trained animal. This means those people were murdered," his voice was clipped and low.

Jack took the studded collar from the Doctor. He recognized that tone of voice, the controlled tone that spelt trouble for whoever committed this crime.

"If this thing is domesticated, then that means there must be a town, city or a village nearby at least."

"Or a fort, a military camp even. One nearby, I should think."

Jack could see that the Doctor was looking over his shoulder, eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed.

"I think were about to meet them."

*******************************

A cloud of dust preceded the group of mounted men before they pulled up sharply in front the pair.

Jack stepped back a few paces as another oversized hyena growled at him.

The Doctor however, moved towards them with his customary blitheness to danger, a dazzling grin on his face.

"Hello there, you must be the local law……"

He never finished the sentence as one of the riders urged his mount forward and gave him a shove with his foot, sending him sprawling.

"Hey!" Jack yelled angrily and ran forward, grabbing the attackers' foot and pulling him from his saddle.

He was about to lay into the man when a voice rang out above the affray.

"Enough! Salesh, you know better than to attack and unarmed man."

The person who spoke dismounted and walked over to the Doctor, who was sitting up, rubbing at his jaw.

The man offered his hand and hauled the Doctor up when he took it.

"I apologise for the manners of my men, but we are suspicious of strangers, especially when they are found near a slaughter."

************************

The Doctor dusted himself down and appraised the man in front of him. He was as tall as, if not a little taller than himself, definitely broader than him and sea green eyes that seemed to look straight through him.

He was dressed in armour, his head and face almost covered by a helmet. The Doctor couldn't fail to notice the array of weapons he carried.

He was about to reply when the scuffle between Jack and the other man broke out again.

"Excuse me a minute, would you?" the Doctor asked.

Without waiting for a reply he strode over to the brawling figures and with a strength that belied his size hauled Jack away.

"Captain, leave it," he growled.

He dragged him away from the other figure, who was similarly being restrained.

The armoured figure had by now removed his helmet and was watching the scene with an amused expression on his face. The man smiled broadly as the Doctor dragged a recalcitrant Jack back towards him.

"I see you have trouble with your warriors too, always it is so, is it not?"

The man gave his own warrior a glacial stare as he was re-united with his mount.

Jack also gave the man a 'do that again and I'll hurt you' stare before straightening his clothes.

"Stop it," the Doctor chided as he caught the glare.

"As I was saying, you must be the law round here. I'm the Doctor, and this is Captain Jack Harkness, my bodyguard. We were on our way to the nearest town."

"A healer, then it is good fortune that we meet. We were on our way to fetch a healer, but the gods are kind."

The Doctor raised one eyebrow. "You have sick people?"

The man face became solemn. "Yes, a fever sweeps the camp and the surrounding villages."

The Doctor and Jack look at each other, a silent agreement passed between them.

The Doctor placed a hand on the man's shoulder and smiled.

"Then you have your healer."

"Excellent," the man beamed. "Will you do grant me the honour of riding with me?"

"Oh yes!" the Doctor cried as the man remounted and held out his hand.

*************************

Martha sat under the cooling shade of the tree, gratefully sipping at the cold water she had been given. They had arrived at the oasis in the heat of the afternoon and were now resting in the cooling wind of the early evening.

Closing her eyes and breathing deeply she relaxed. It had been a long time since she could close her eyes without images of nightmarish creatures flashing by. Now all she could see was that faded wooden blue box and the face of its driver.

She smiled to herself, she knew somehow that he was here. She could feel it in her soul, her whole being. Now, she thought, now these people might stand a chance.

After a while she got up and retired to her tent. Tomorrow they were due to reach the fort at Sirin Pass and a meeting with a rebel general. She never realised how tired she was until her head hit the pillow, her dreams full of monsters and a Time Lord.

*************************

Jack weaved his way through the crowded street; he had noticed an overly large smattering of soldiers here and in the infirmary. Although on the surface this looked like a fort going about its everyday business, the soldier in him could see a place being readied for war. He could see the looks of suspicion and fear on people's faces as he passed by. That wasn't good, fear of strangers meant a people easily stirred up to violence.

The Doctor looked up as Jack entered his small room next to the infirmary. He was busy mixing powders, he had been working non-stop since he had arrived, and not just treating fevers, but also injuries that had obviously been sustained in battle.

He had learnt by way of doctor/patient talk that they were at war. This worried him, when he had help set up this planet the people were advanced technologically and should have advanced somewhat. But judging by what he had seen, these people had regressed to the equivalent of the dark ages, if not more.

"Got those herbs you wanted, it wasn't easy, had to pay double the price. It's getting twitchy out there."

"Yes, things are definitely hotting up. I heard from one of the guards that another group of rebels are due in today. Rumour has it, so I'm told, that there's a high level general coming in, female, apparently."

With a smile he stood up and carefully added a few drops of oil to the powder and mixed it into a thick paste. He went over to door covered by a curtain and disappeared for a few minutes.

He re-appeared, minus the paste and sat down heavily in his chair. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Not getting any better?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shook his head in answer.

"No, all I'm doing is easing the pain. Whatever this thing is, it isn't natural."

"You mean someone engineered it?"

"It's possible. Perhaps this woman coming in can shed some light. They said she'd been in the enemies' stronghold, a place called the Citadel."

"We'll have to talk to her then," Jack agreed. "But you need to rest, or they'll be treating you."

*************************

Jack woke to the sound of trumpets and the hurried gathering of troops. He dressed quickly and headed for the main gate.

He arrived to find the Doctor already there. He was talking quietly to the general, who nodded in agreement to whatever the Doctor had said.

He looked out and could see the cloud of dust that preceded the approaching group.

As they came closer he could see a female figure out in front. He frowned, that figure looked familiar.

He jumped when the Doctor let and exited whoop and had to scramble after him as he bounded down the steps.

He reached the gates just as the Doctor was squeezing through them, before they were even a quarter open.

Shouted orders went out to send out an escort and several guards joined Jack as he dashed after the Doctor.

************************

Martha saw the gates start to open and a figure squeeze through and dash forward.

She had to blink and rub her eyes. The figure was tall, skinny and wearing a long brown coat in the hottest part of the day.

Her heart leaped into her mouth. She forgot to breath and broke out into a run.

**Chapter 5 **

"Martha Jones!"

Martha never thought those two words would sound so wonderful, even if they were shouted at her from a distance and at the top of the persons' voice.

The two figures collided in a huge embrace, the male figure sweeping the girl in a circle before slowly lowering her to the ground.

"Martha Jones, you'll never know how good it is to see you." The Doctor pulled her close in a more subdued, gentler embrace.

He pulled away until he was able to see her face. His eyes spoke a thousand words.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," he spoke softly, almost a whisper.

Martha smiled softly and touched his cheek. "Why be sorry? The last thing I saw was you bleeding all over the pier. I didn't know if you were alive or…."

She trailed off when the Doctor put a finger to her lips and gave her a warm smile.

"What's important is that I'm here and I'm going to take you home."

He frowned when he saw the look on her face. He knew that look and knew that they wouldn't be going home.

"I can't, not now. These people Doctor, they've been at war for so long. I've been part of it for three years, three years of seeing them slaughtered. They need help, there's a big battle coming, I can't just leave them."

The Doctor sighed, all he had wanted to do was find her and leave this place. It seemed his life was never going to be uncomplicated.

He was about to reply when a Jack shaped hug threatened to crush his ribs.

"Damn, this is a sight I thought I'd never see again," Jack's muffled voice exclaimed.

The Doctor extricated himself from the trio and Jack flung his arms fully round Martha, holding her so tight the Doctor was worried he might break one, if not all her ribs.

He stood back and his attention wandered to the mass of people that had arrived with Martha. They seemed to be a mixture of families and warriors; it looked like the whole tribe had upped sticks and arrived here.

He was so busy studying the group that he didn't notice the old man approach him from the side.

He only noticed when the old man prodded him in the side with his staff and uttered something in a language that the TARDIS didn't translate.

The man prodded him some more, causing the Doctor to spin around.

"Do you mind, do I look like a poking thing," he admonished, not unkindly.

The old man narrowed his eyes before speaking. "I know who you are. I know why you hide behind the mask. It is not time, the storm has yet to be awakened."

The Doctor frowned, but before he could quiz the old man he had disappeared back into the crowd. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Martha, who was now leading a group of warriors towards him.

*****************************

The group stopped just short of him and one man, the chieftain he guessed stepped forward and gave a low bow.

"A friend of Martha of the Jones is a friend of the Sumar. You are welcome amongst our tribe."

The Doctor returned the bow and when he straightened he gave Martha a quizzical stare.

"Martha of the Jones?" he queried, one eyebrow raised.

Martha waved the question away. "Long story."

He smiled, but inside he still couldn't reconcile the fact that she was a general, and that she had seen terrible things without him there beside her.

"So, what's with the general thing?" Jack asked before the Doctor could speak again.

Martha blushed. "It's more of an honorary title. I'm too valuable to go onto the battlefield, apparently. Doctor, there's something you have to know."

*********************************

The Doctor and Jack sat in stunned silence as Martha told them about her time in the Citadel and all she had been through. Both there faces were set like stone, masks that hid their anger.

"But that's nothing compared to what I found in a ruined temple just after I escaped."

Reaching behind her she pulled a bag forwards, pulling a large piece of rolled parchment from it. She handed to the Doctor, whose eyes widened as he read the text.

"No, this isn't right, they didn't…I'm not". He silently handed the scroll to Jack who read it with increasing shock.

"They think you're a god and Martha is the sign of your return," Jack spoke, the tone of his voice reflecting the incredulity of it.

"Quite," the Doctor spoke softly." Lucky then, that the TARDIS is out of sight, since she's supposed to be my chariot. Not quite sure that my screwdriver would pass as a spear."

He smiled at the idea, but the smile never reached his eyes, they were dark and unreadable. A thousand questions were running through his head. But most disturbing was the idea that he was the catalyst for war. He needed to end this without more blood on his hands and there was only one way to do that.

"Martha, this Citadel, it's the main stronghold, yes?"

"Yes, it's where their leader Jubal rules from, now there's a stain that needs erasing." She couldn't stop the venom lacing her voice.

The Doctor looked at her sharply, noting the intense feeling behind the statement. He vowed she wouldn't have to face that person again. He knew that he would have to deal with the man on his own; he was too powerful for anyone else but him.

"Anyway, this Citadel, how far is it?"

Martha let out a long breath before replying. "If you go by Kruak it's about three days. That's if you go round the mountains."

"And if we go through the mountains, how long?" Jack queried his soldier head firmly in place.

"About a day and a half, but its way to dangerous, the whole place is full of bandits and worse. But surely you can go in the TARDIS."

"No, she took a lot of damage going through the barrier, she's still repairing. Martha, I need to get inside the Citadel."

**Chapter Six**

The Doctor stared hard at the pair in front of them; he had tried shouting at them, then reasoning with them. Neither had worked and now he was trying to stare them down.

"Don't you try that look on me mister," Martha folded her arms.

"Nor me," Jack repeated the gesture. "There's no way your going there on your own."

"Absolutely," Martha agreed. "Those mountains are no place for a lone traveller, not even someone like you."

The Doctors shoulders slumped, the picture of defeat and a look that wouldn't be out of place on a sulking child.

Martha and Jack looked at each other, not really sure if they had won the argument.

"So, you won't even think of sneaking out in the middle of the night?" Martha asked.

"I wouldn't dream of it," the Doctor said, hoping he was a convincing liar.

Jack leant forward and stared hard into the Doctors face. "You're sure?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind it's getting late and we have a war to stop." With that he ushered them out of his room and locked the door.

********************************

"They are so going to kill me," he murmured as he climbed out of the back window, knowing that they were probably watching.

The stables were on the other side of the fort, so he had to stick to the shadows to avoid the patrols. He slipped past the guards at the entrance and walked to the stall next to the exit.

The Kruak raised its head and snuffled loudly as the figure opened the door.

"Sssh now," the figure spoke softly and ran a hand over its back before quickly and quietly tacking the beast up.

*****************************

The figure checked to make sure he hadn't been noticed before leading his mount out through the exit and along the short passage that led to the gate out of the city. He led his mount until he was a few metres away from the fort before mounting.

Without looking back he kicked his mount on and disappeared into the night.

Three figures appeared out of the shadows. The oldest of the three nodded his head before speaking.

"Good, he does just as our master said he would. Follow him, make sure he gets to the Citadel. I will make sure that things go to plan here."

******************************************

The whole fort was awash with excitement and fear. The call had gone out at dawn to gather at the temple just outside the gates.

Jack and Martha had been rudely awakened by the captain of the Watch and they were now standing with the tribal leaders and the fort commander at the base of the altar. They couldn't see the Doctor and assumed that he would arrive with the Shaman who had sent out the call.

The buzz of the crowd died down to a murmur as the shaman and a small group of priests climbed the steps to the altar where a fire was smoking.

All eyes were turned to the old man as he gestured for silence.

"Listen to the words of my vision. I looked into the fire of Shioleth and I was blessed with a vision. I found myself on a mountain looking down on the Citadel of the Imatai, the armies of the tribes were gathered against it and I saw the great evil emerge from its wall."

The crowd waited on baited breath as the shaman paused for a moment.

"I trembled with fear at the sight of the godless things that flew and crawled amongst the people as they fought. But as I stood transfixed the sky became dark and a great storm covered the sky. The creatures below howled in rage at the great wind that blew against them, but their screams were drowned by another. I looked up and I saw a sight no man should see, I saw the chariot of the Lord of Time appear with a great crack of sound and divide the creatures."

A woman cried out as he described his vision, the child in her arms wailed as it picked up on her fear.

"Then I saw the Lord himself towering over the Imatai, great anger on his face. The ground trembled as he spoke. "Imatai, once you were my servants, now you serve yourself. I curse you and your evil to eternal damnation!" With that he caused a barrier to sweep between the two armies and a great rift opened on the plain and swallowed the Imatai and their evil. I was sore afraid and made to flee, but the Lord saw me and placed me in his chariot. "Tell the people of the tribes that I have walked among them as a healer and have judged them." In the blink of an eye I was back in my body, fear and awe shaking my whole soul."

The crowd had become silent and several were cowering as he described the scene.

***************************

"Is this for real?" Jack whispered to Martha." I can't see the Doctor as an avenging god."

"It's what they believe. Look at them, they believe every word."

Jack looked around and had to agree as he saw people make whatever passed for a holy gesture.

A voice rang out from the crowd. "Tell us, who is the healer!"

The shaman paused for a few seconds.

"He has treated your sick and your dying and walked amongst you!"

"The healer with the long coat, it was him!" someone cried.

"You charged his companion three times to much for the herbs. He will curse us for our greed!"

The statement started a round of wailing and curses.

"Enough!" the shaman roared and quiet descended once more.

"What can we do to appease him?!" someone shouted.

"Gather your armies and go to the Plains of Desolation, and to the wall of the Citadel. The final battle has arrived and the Lord of Time is on our side!"

**Chapter Seven**

The Doctor put his hand up to shield his eyes, the sun was at its highest and hottest. He could see why they had built the Citadel out here, mountains on one side and nothing but rocks and sand on the other.

He had pushed his mount as hard as he dared, but he had to stop when it felt it labouring. With a streak of luck he knew he shouldn't have, he had found a small ravine that sheltered a small pool of water. He sat in the shade provided by a small outcrop of rock after washing in the pool. He noted with reigned in curiosity the various creatures that came and went from the pool.

Sighing he tried to relax, he knew he had at least an eight hour start on Martha and Jack, but it was too hot to travel any further, so he would have to wait until at least dusk to move again. He closed his eyes and within minutes he was asleep, confident that the Kruak would warn of anyone approaching.

******************************

The whole fort was alive with soldiers and civilians, all moving in that trying not to panic but hurrying way.

"When I catch up with that skinny streak of stupid crazy alien, I'm going to beat some sense into him!" Jack raged and kicked out at the wall in frustration.

Martha had tried her best to find out if anyone had seen the Doctor leave, but no-one knew anything, or they weren't saying.

"Nothing," she sighed. "I think someone knows, but now they think he's their god incarnate no-one's saying."

Jack kicked the wall again, frustration vying with anger crossing his face. "He is so dead when I find him."

The fort commander had noticed Jack's outburst and walked over. "May we speak?"

Jack took a deep breath before turning around and nodding.

"I understand your anger. It is your duty to protect him and you cannot, but his and your paths are not destined to be the same."

Jack snorted, given a vocal reaction to what he thought about the goings on this morning.

"You may not believe in our prophecy, which is your choice. But listen to my words, these people have known that this battle must come, but they have been too afraid to face it. Now, they have something to fight for, something to risk their lives for."

Jack laughed." You know, this would horrify the Doctor."

"Perhaps that part of him that is human would. But to these people he is their god made flesh and they do not see the body. Your friend may not even know that he is just a vessel for our god."

Jack snorted in disbelief. "Oh I think he'd know. That's why the dumb ass skipped out on us last night. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him."

"I do not think it would have mattered what you had tried to do. If the Lord was calling him to his path then nothing would have stopped him."

"He's probably right, you know the Doctor," Martha interjected. "So, if we can't follow him, what can we do?"

The fort commander smiled. "Oh, I did not say you both should not follow. I said your paths are not destined to be the same. I believe if you leave now and take the river to Simar Falls you may catch up with him before he enters the dark region."

Martha and Jack looked at each other and didn't think twice about the commanders' suggestion.

************************

The ship bobbed gently as it waited for the all clear to sail, it sat low in the water as it was now laden with soldiers, war beasts and supplies.

Jack leant on the railings on the dock side of the ship. It was funny how wherever you went in the universe sailing vessels were all the same. Once they had decided to try and catch up with the Doctor they had been the centre of a whirlwind.

The camp commander had hand picked seven of his best warriors and nine of his own battle Kruak and the use of his battle fleet flagship. The several hours it had taken had flashed by and they were now ready for sailing. They were just waiting for Martha to return with the package that Jack had left in his quarters and seemed anxious not to leave without it.

Jack smiled as he saw Martha climb the ramp onto the ship, the package safely in her hands. He refused to say what was in it; he just smiled and said it was a personal item. He put an arm around her shoulder as the ship cast of and tacked into the wind.

******************************************

A cooling breeze and the Doctor roused from his sleep, feeling slightly more refreshed. He stretched and packed up the few things he had brought with him. He patted the Kruak, who for some reason he had called Arthur before re-tacking and mounting.

"Okay Arthur, are you ready?"

The Kruak gave a snuffling snort and pushed its head in to the bridle and set of at a lope. The ravine soon turned into huge sheer cliffs and the ground became rockier. The Doctor pulled his mount up and dismounted.

"Looks like its getting rockier Arthur, time to send you home."

He removed the pack from the saddle and un-tacked his mount. He patted the Kruak on its head before turning it loose. He hefted the pack onto his back and watched the receding form of his ride before turning to face the task ahead.

Rocks shifted under his hands and feet as he pushed and pulled himself over the lip of the cliff.

"If I knew I was going to be free-climbing I'd have brought a parachute," he panted as he lay on his back.

The cliff had consisted of lose shale and jagged rock; he had nearly lost his footing more than once. He hissed sharply as he poured a small amount of water over the small cuts on his palms.

He tilted his head upwards, the sun was now directly overhead and the heat was almost unbearable. He looked down and to his left; he could see his goal, a dark speck in a sea of grey. With a sigh he picked himself up, dusted himself off and started to walk along the narrow path that wound the rest of the way up the cliff.

**************************************

The figure stood in front of the well that dominated the chamber, he leant forward and looked in awe at the power that flowed beneath his feet. How he had yearned to touch that power and control it, but he knew that was impossible.

He had almost given up hope when a stranger had arrived in the Citadel and changed his world forever. He had learned about the power of what flowed beneath him, and about a race of being called Time Lords who could control the power. The stranger told him that he could give him the means to harness that power and how to get himself a Time Lord. Now he was so close, so close to escaping this world for good with a Time Lord at his side.

****************************************

Martha tried her best to relax as she sat on the seat provided for her on the forward deck, she still felt a little queasy, she never did have good sea legs. However, she soon forgot the sensation of her stomach rolling as they approached the edges of the town that was the port of Simar Falls.

The sickly sweet smell of death filled the air as Jack forced his face to remain neutral. He had the grim task of supervising the collection of the dead and placing them on the huge funeral pyre. His insides were turmoil of anger, rage, sadness and disgust as he viewed the scene. Someone had indiscriminately slaughtered men, women, children and animals. He turned away as the fire caught and black smoke rose in the air.

Martha had wanted to go with Jack, just in case there were any survivors, but she could tell by the look on his face as he strode up the ramp and straight into his cabin, that there were none. She would talk to him later, so she let her mind wander onto what the Doctor was doing.

**Chapter Eight**

The chittering noises grew louder as the Doctor moved as fast as he dared. He had reached the cave entrance after a rigorous walk along the path.

"Oh look, another dark mysterious cave to add to my list," he muttered.

That had been about an hour ago, at first there had been an eerie twilight as he made his way into the cavern, but now he was trying not to get eaten.

He had come across the first carcass just as the light started to fade, whatever had killed this unfortunate creature hadn't dragged it here. So whatever it was lived in the cave itself and was definitely carnivorous, a stinging welt on his cheek convinced him.

The chittering was getting closer and he was acutely aware of the flutter of wings. He had tried to hug the wall but had received an exploratory nip to his neck for his trouble.

The ground under his feet was slippery, so running was not a good option at the moment.

He had tried unsuccessfully to blind them with his torch, but that only made them more aggressive and he found that they weren't affected by sonic waves.

For one mad moment he thought about trying to catch one to study, but that thought disappeared when his foot didn't find any ground under it.

"Wonderful, why don't you make it more difficult!" he exclaimed.

"Oh well. If it's a choice between being eaten or being squished, I'll take option three, neither!"

With a yell he backed up several yards, flicked on his torch and ran the sounds of angry screeching in his ears. He stumbled and almost fell when one of the creatures swooped; talons extended raking across his unprotected flesh like fire.

Gasping as the pain shocked through him, he leapt into the darkness ahead.

He saw flashes of the other side ahead as he reached out straining every muscle. His upper torso landed on the other side with a thud, almost winding him.

His bottom half scrabbled for a purchase on the slippery face of the rock. Fighting his rising panic, spurred on by the screeches of the creatures deprived of their next meal, he hauled himself the rest of the way.

He lay back and let his racing hearts slow before sitting up, he shone his torch back over the gap and could see the creature pacing back and forth.

"Sorry guys, but Time Lord is off the menu," he grinned.

He slowly stood up and mentally checked himself for injuries; he was going to have some spectacularly painful bruises, but no broken bones. He cautiously peered over the edge; it would have been a long way down.

Shrugging his shoulders he turned and shined his torch down the tunnel. He almost fell back into the gap in surprise when a not quite human face reared up into the beam.

*******************************************

Why were troubles always like buses, you wait for ages for one and then they all turn up at once, the Doctor thought . He had been unceremoniously dumped in a large pit with several other people who scuttled to the other side, terrified looks on their faces. He had tried to talk to them but they were to far gone with fear.

He had only seen a limited view of his surroundings, mostly from an upside down position, having being slung over the shoulder of a rather large individual.

What he had seen didn't fill him with confidence or much hope. He had caught glimpses of what looked like peoples heads hanging from various buildings, they were head hunters.

So at least he knew his fate, he could accept that, but when he saw the others in the pit his stomach turned.

His mind became turmoil of thoughts, not knowing how he would get them out. He had no idea how long it would be before they started whatever ritual they used. He couldn't depend on the usual sunrise or sunset to guide him, plus he had no idea of how to communicate with his captors, if they had speech at all.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and wished he had a certain captain with him. He closed his ears to the sobbing coming from the other side of the pit and retreated into his own mind to consider the possibilities.

**Chapter Nine**

A cloud of dust in the distance heralded the thing they were looking for. When one of the soldiers had reported that he had seen a group of riders hurrying away Jack had joined the pursuing party.

"They are turning!" one of the warriors yelled as they hurtled across the plain.

Jack could now see that there were at least a dozen riders facing them. Both groups had stopped about two hundred metres apart. It was now a case of whose nerve broke first.

The raiders broke first and with whoops and yells they charged.

Jack tensed as the group closed the gap. He could feel the warriors tensing around him, waiting for his command.

"Steady, wait," he ordered as he restrained his own mount.

The bellows of the opposing Kruaks echoed as the group closed.

Jack stiffened and with his own battle cry urged his mount forward, his sword drawn.

The two groups met with a clash of steel and the bellows of beasts.

Jack headed straight for what looked like the leader, his sword ringing against sword, giving no quarter.

The battlefield became a mixture of dust, blood and whirling forms. Jack ducked as a vicious blow swung over him, cutting the air like a scythe. His hands were slick with dust and sweat and blood, his and his foes. The sounds of battle were muted as his blood roared in his ears, his whole body and mind focused on his enemy.

Suddenly, he saw his chance as his foes mount faltered. His own mount sensed it too, and with a roar barrelled into it, sinking its teeth into the others throat.

With a shriek agony the Kruak reared and toppled over backwards, pinning its rider underneath. Jack leapt from his mount and dashed over, but neither man nor beast moved.

The death of their leader seemed to take the fight out of the surviving fighters and they were retreating as fast as their tired mounts could muster. The warriors made to follow them, but a barked order from Jack stopped them.

"Let them go, they looked like a small raiding party, we're no match for a whole horde."

Instructing them to take the wounded, enemy and friend alike back to the ship, he carried out the unpleasant task of putting any Kruak that couldn't be saved out of its misery. He knew that he had to get back to finding the Doctor and things like this were distracting him from it.

********************************************

Martha had been pacing ever since the party had returned with the wounded, she and the ships surgeon had been busy, but now she all she had to do was worry about Jack, She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the lone rider pull up on the dockside. With a smile she ran down to meet him and enveloped him in a hug.

Jack held her tight. "Martha honey, it's so good to see you. I never want to have to do that again, if I can help it."

"I'll bet, the captain told me. He said you tackled the main man single handed."

"Yeah, not something I'm proud of. We've wasted time chasing them. Seems to me that this was just a distraction, someone doesn't want us to catch up with the Doctor."

"Who would murder a whole town, just to stop us?"

"I don't know, but I bet has something to do with the guy that snatched you and shot the Doctor. We really need to get going, he'll be in the caves by now. I can go, you can stay with the others and follow later."

"No way mister, I'm coming with you," she crossed her arms in that familiar stubborn way.

Jack tried to protest as the captain insisted on sending his best men with them. He had argued with both him and Martha, but eventually threw his hands up in defeat. He was all for leaving straight away, but the captain all but threatened to lock him up as it was getting dark, and the mountains were full of nightmarish creature, not to mention bandits and wild animals.

"We wait until sunrise. It will do your Doctor no favours if you are lost. Now, we must rest and gather our strength for tomorrow."

**Chapter Ten**

A shuffling beside him roused him from his reverie, one of the others, a young woman had moved over to him.

She smiled nervously at him and he returned the smile with a friendly one, eager to have someone to talk to.

"My name is Sana, are you part of the other group?"

The Doctor looked at her sadly. "Sorry, but no, I was exploring the tunnels when I ran into our friends. How about you?"

"We were part of a trading party. They attacked us as we were going through the upper tunnels. They're usually not so bold, so we were taken by surprise."

The Doctor was about to reply when the sound of drums interrupted his train of thought.

The young woman jumped as the drums began and tears began to form in her eyes.

"We are going to die, the Lord save me, I don't want to die like this," she began to weep.

The Doctor put his hand on her arm. "Not if I can help it," he spoke softly.

*********************************

Jack and the captain crawled to the edge and looked down onto the scene below.

Jack drew in a sharp breath at the deliberate blood letting down below. He went to turn away as another victim was brought out of the pit.

He swore as he recognised the figure being dragged towards the killing pit and went to move forward, but a hand stopped him.

It was the captain, who had returned with the rest of his men.

"Patience Jack, we have dealt with these creatures before. Please let us show you the way."

Jack nodded, but he could feel his rage building. He looked back just in time to see the Doctor being thrown back into the pit. He breathed a sigh of relief; at least they hadn't killed him, yet.

****************************************

He cursed himself for the empty promise he had given the woman. He had tried to stop them when they had jumped into the pit and started hauling people from it.

He was still reeling from the backhanded blow he had received when he had tried to stop them taking the first person; their screams were still jangling every nerve. One by one they left him, until only he and Sana were left.

He had tried to clamp his mouth shut when they had forced him to drink a vile tasting and smelling liquid, and then he knew no more as a tide of primal rage and fear and other things exploded in his head.

He tensed as the shouting began again and a body landed with a thump at his feet. A feral growl escaped his throat and he pushed the terrified Sana behind him.

********************************

Leaning over the side of the pit Jack yelled "Doctor, are you okay!?" concern creasing his face.

"Martha, bring the rope!" he shouted and disappeared from view.

Jack was filled with relief as he shimmied down the rope, spared the fallen creature a disgusted look and approached the Doctor.

He stopped when he saw the Doctor crouch defensively in front of a young woman.

He took a step forward but rapidly stepped back when the Doctor launched himself at him, a wild look in his eyes and an animal snarl leaving his throat.

"Mine!" the Doctor roared.

The girl whimpered as Jack struggled with an angry, out of control Time Lord.

"I'm sorry Doc," he apologised through gritted teeth and caught the Doctors jaw with a sucker punch and held onto him as he collapsed against him.

He gently lay him down on the dirt floor, hoping he would forgive him. The girls' whimper caught his attention and he looked up.

The young woman had pushed herself as far into the corner as she could, dry retching sobs muffled by her face being turned against the pit wall.

"Hey, it's okay," he spoke softly.

"Is he unconscious?" she managed to get out between sobs.

"Yeah, but he'll be okay," Jack soothed.

"He was so nice and then they took him away, and then…," she started crying again.

He looked up as two warriors climbed down into the pit followed by Martha, who was instantly by the side of the prone form of the Doctor. She quickly gave him a once over and let the two men lift him out of the pit.

Giving Jack an "I'll talk to her" look she gently sat down beside the woman.

Jack climbed out of the pit and went to find out where they had taken the Doctor.

He found him laid out on a makeshift stretcher, being tended to by the captain. He approached and squatted down beside him.

"Man, what is that smell?" he wrinkled his nose.

The captain scowled. "Wryn blood, it makes a man into a beast. A foul evil brew, Imatai witchcraft. These creatures are the work of their evil," he gestured to the bodies strewn around them.

"Is the effect permanent?" Jack put a worried hand on the Doctor's face.

"Your friend was very fortunate, it is given in ever increasing doses until there is nothing left but the beast. I have given him a sleeping draught, when he awakes, he will be as he was. If your friend is our Lord made flesh, it does not bode well for our enemies that they tried to do this."

With a small smile the man stood up and left Jack alone with the Doctor.

*******************************

The journey back to the destroyed town and the safety of the ship seemed to take forever. Jack stayed with the Doctor as he was carried on the stretcher. He hadn't seen Martha since they were in the pit together and he assumed she was still with the woman called Sana.

The whole group breathed a collective sigh of relief when they saw the mast of the ship over the rooftops of the town. There was a flurry of activity as fresh hands took the stretcher bearing the Doctor and disappeared into the lower decks.

It was only then did Jack think to look for Martha, he saw her talking to two warriors who trotted of a few seconds later.

He smiled when she joined him.

"They're going to take Sana back to her village, poor girl. She got a real fright, but she doesn't blame him, now she knows about that blood stuff. She even said she'd try and persuade her village to help if they can."

"Brave girl", Jack said.

"How's the Doctor doing?" her voice sounding strained and concerned.

"The captain said he was lucky, very lucky. He said he should be okay once he sleeps it off. Speaking of sleep, I need a bath and about three days worth of sleep." He yawned loudly to make his point.

"I won't argue with that," she agreed. "The surgeon on board can probably handle it better than I can. A bath and sleep, sounds good to me."

**Chapter Eleven**

Rage made everything seem tinged with a red haze; he felt it boiling in his blood. All he wanted to do was tear his enemy to pieces, and with a roar he reached out for him….

The Doctor woke with a start, startling the young lad who was tending him. Without a word he jumped up and scurried out of the room.

The Doctor blinked several times to clear the red haze from his head and took in his surroundings. For a few moments he was unsure of where he was, but with a flash of clarity it came rushing back.

"Oh Rassillon no, dear god no," he groaned. Vivid pictures of all the blood and the screaming ran through his head like a sick snuff movie.

His stomach heaved and he promptly threw up, just as Jack entered the room

"Morning to you too," Jack smiled as he handed him a damped cloth.

"Sorry," he apologised. "Must be a reaction to whatever they force fed me."

"S'alright, it's pretty vile stuff, considering it's made of some kind of animal blood."

The Doctor pulled a face and gratefully drank the water handed to him.

"Jack, I need you to tell me something."

Jack sat down next to the Doctor, he took a deep breath. He knew that tone of voice, his tell it as it is tone.

Did I hurt someone and how the hell did you find me?"

"That's two something's," he grinned.

The look he got in return would have frozen water and the smile faded from his face.

"There was a girl, can't remember her name, did I hurt her?"

"No, she's okay, a little frightened by your Jekyll and Hyde impression, but she's okay."

The relief of the Doctor's face was visible.

"And how did you find me?"

"Long story, but you can thank the captain of the guard and we found this." He held up a familiar object and a battered rucksack.

"My screwdriver!" he exclaimed and lovingly put it in his jacket pocket and swung his legs onto the floor, rising in one fluid movement.

"So, this stuff they gave me, it shouldn't have affected me. That's not good, not good at all."

Jack frowned, he still found the way he jumped from one subject to another a little scary. If he was honest, it frightened him, the unpredictability of the Doctor.

The Doctor was pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair, tugging at it until Jack was wincing for him.

"We have to stop this…… definitely stop this," he was more talking to himself than Jack.

Jack stepped in front of him, worried that the pacing was getting repetitive. Martha had told him he still slept very little, and when he did, he was plagued by nightmares of that year.

"Whoa there Doc, you'll wear a hole in the floor," he placed a hand on the Doctor' chest. "We'll stop it, together, you, me and Martha, yeah"

Yes, all of us…," he replied, his eyes had an unfocused look.

He looked up at Jack who frowned.

Was that panic he saw growing in his friend's eyes?

"Is it me, or is this room really small, why do they make them so small? I really need to get some air."

He barged past Jack and threw open the door, almost but not quite running to get out.

A twinge of real concern pulled at Jack and he quickly followed the Doctor out, he had never known him to be claustrophobic. He collided with the Doctor who had stopped just a few paces away from the door. He stepped pass him and faced him, frowned when he saw he was staring right past him.

"Doctor, are you okay?"

The Doctor took in a breath. "Why is everybody staring at me?"

Jack turned and everybody on the deck was staring at the Doctor. He turned back and could see how uncomfortable it was making him.

"C'mon, let's find Martha and get off the ship, there's something you need to know."

******************************

The three of them sat under a hastily erected canopy, a table and three chairs had been placed inside. They had been served refreshment by two of the serving girls from the ship, who had stared and giggled every time the Doctor had moved or spoken.

The Doctors face clouded over as they told him about the events since he had left, the shaman's vision, Jack's fight with the raiders. His face became hard when they described the slaughter in the town.

"This stops now," said the Doctor, his voice calm and low.

Martha and Jack looked at each other; they knew that tone, the tone that hid a fire storm.

*************************************************************************************

**Chapter Twelve**

The encampment stretched as far as the eye could see, the smoke from countless fires rose in the early morning chill.

The group of riders had reined in on the hill above the valley, taking in the sight below.

"My god, how many are there?" Martha exhaled.

"At last count thirty thousand, not counting women and children, and there are more due in today. They come because of you Imadi, because they believe." The captain addressed the figure standing apart from the group.

The Doctor looked down on the scene, horror and anger vying for his attention. Horror that something he had done as an act of mercy so long ago had become a nightmare, and anger at himself for not putting a stop to this before it had got this far.

With a growl he dug his heels into his mount and descended into the camp.

The rumours spread like wildfire, that their Imadi, their Lord was among them, so by the time they had reached the most densely packed part of the camp the place was in uproar.

Martha and Jack rode either side of the Doctor who was staring impassively ahead, ignoring the cries of "Imadi!" as they approached the gates of the wooden fortress that was the centre of the camp.

The Doctor stiffened even more when he saw the warriors lined up inside the gates, the morning sun glinting of steel and armour.

"The last thing I want is a welcome parade," he spat.

Jack leaned over." Well you've got one. These people think you're their god made flesh, so deal with it." He winced as the glare he received in response to his statement.

"I'm not a god and I don't want to deal with it!" he snapped back. "All I want is to get to where they had Martha and stop them."

A flash of anger ran through Jack. "There's no way your leaving my sight, not ever."

They were distracted from the argument by the shouts of the crowd as several burly warriors pushed them back as the group approached the inner buildings, the sounds of the crowd muted by the gates as they closed.

Without another word the Doctor dismounted and headed towards the steps that lead to the top of the building. He was hastily followed by Jack and Martha and their ever present bodyguards.

*****************************************

The Doctor stared at the tower that rose out of the mist, even from this distance it looked dark and foreboding. He could sense the power radiating from it, the same power that had drawn him and Martha to Earth in what felt almost an eternity ago.

He knew that was where he had to go; he could feel it calling him, a mistress who needed obeying, even stronger now that he was so close, the power to change everything, to bring back……

"Doctor, are you all right?" Martha's voice broke the spell.

He blinked and took a deep breath and gestured to the tower with his head.

"We need to get inside without having to fight our way in. I don't want anymore blood on my hands."

Martha put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to his right.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw what was approaching.

"I don't think we have a choice."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jack had never seen the Doctor in military mode, although he suspected it lay just underneath that calm exterior. He had bellowed orders in a style that would have made any sergeant major proud as chaos descended on the camp.

"Get those civilians behind the lines!" Jack yelled, his eyes never leaving the dust cloud that was approaching fast.

He looked down into the courtyard and could see the Doctor trying to mount a whirling Kruak and an agitated Martha trying to pull him away.

Panic began to tighten his throat; he was going to lead the charge. With a growl that was part anger and part frustration he sprinted towards the steps, yelling for someone to get him a mount as he saw the Doctor and his ever present bodyguards disappear out of the gate.

By the time he had reached the ground a Kruak was ready and Martha was mounted and impatiently fidgeting in the saddle. With a look that shared their feelings Jack spurred on his mount and went after the Doctor.

The riders slid to a halt in front of the gathering mass of warriors. The Doctor barked order and all but his bodyguards rode off.

He was about to issue more orders when an ear grating screech filled the air and a shadow flitted across the massed ranks, causing chaos. He looked up and saw what could only be described as a dragon wheel and streak towards him.

*****************************************

Jack looked up when he heard the screech and saw the dragon carve a path through the warriors that had formed a protective circle around the Doctor. He flinched when another warrior and his mount were lifted from the ground, only to be dropped to their death.

"No, no, this has to stop!" the Doctor cried, frustrated that his pleas went unnoticed.

He flinched as the screams of another man faded into the distance.

"Dammit!" he growled and tightened his grips on the reins of his mount and dug his heels into its flanks to drive it forward.

A panicked cry of "Imadi!" rang out as a rider burst from the circle.

The Doctor gritted his teeth and urged his mount forward, hoping that his plan would work. He chanced a look up and smiled grimly.

The dragon gave a triumphant screech as it saw its prey separate from the circle and turned away from the warriors and bore down on the lone rider.

*********************************************

Jack's chest tightened as he saw the creature bear down on the Doctor. A cry of panic escaped his lips as he saw the Doctor throw himself from his mount and the creature snatch him up mid- leap.

"Doctor!" he screamed as he saw him lifted skywards.

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Doctor had braced himself for the inevitable agony of being skewered, but to his surprise the creature held him like he was a delicate flower. This was unexpected, someone wanted him alive, he had a pretty good idea who.

Relaxing as much as one could when being carried by a dragon, he looked down on the scene below.

The battle was now in full cry and the feeling of hopelessness returned as he saw the slaughter down below. He thought he saw a familiar figure giving chase, but the distance between him and the ground was ever increasing, so he couldn't be sure. His only hope now lay in destroying the enemy from within.

**********************************

Jack gave a snarl of frustration and anger as he watched the receding shape of the creature carrying his friend away. He so wanted to follow, but he could hear the sounds of the battle behind him and he needed to check on Martha. He couldn't help the Doctor until the battle was ended, so he wheeled round and joined the fray.

*****************************

The battle raged for most of the day and Martha was kept busy tending to the injured and helping the other healers set up a triage system. She didn't have time to think about the Doctor or Jack until she saw the last group trail in around sunset.

An exhausted Jack slid wearily from his mount and nodded to the captain as they headed in separate directions. He spotted Martha sitting by the large fountain that stood in the middle of the fortified enclosure and joined her.

"Hello," she said as she watched him wash the dirt, sweat and blood of his face before sitting down wearily. She could see the shadowed look in his eyes; she had seen that look too many times in the year that never was not to recognise trauma and shock.

Jack smiled at her and sat down on the floor beside her. "Hello", he replied.

"Rough day," Martha stated.

"Yeah," Jack sighed

"What about the Doctor, any sign?"

"No, we scoured the whole battlefield, that thing must have taken him somewhere. Everyone's exhausted, but I can't shake the feeling that it was all just a diversion."

Martha frowned and an angry look flashed across her face and she clenched her fists.

"Jubal, I should have known. He would love to get his hands on the Doctor, especially now that these people think he's their god. What better way to beat them, than by destroying the thing that keeps them fighting."

Jack put a weary hand over her clenched fist. "I won't let that happen, I just need a few hours rest before I go out again."

Martha sighed and wrapped her other hand around Jack's and leant her head against his shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just that he's been through so much lately. He really doesn't need more of the same and you know he'll push himself too far."

"I know honey, I'm sure he can look after himself, just need a little sleep…" Jack's voice trailed of as exhaustion overtook his will to stay awake.

Martha sighed. "Sure, but what if he can't."

***********************************************************************************

**Chapter Fifteen**

The Doctor's vision came back first; everything was fuzzy like a television picture covered in static. This was followed by his hearing and sense of smell, although he wished his sense of smell hadn't returned. Slowly his eyes focused and he found he was laying face down in the dark on an unpleasant tasting blanket. He tried to turn away from the taste only to be rewarded with screaming pain from the base of his neck downwards.

Cautiously, trying to ignore the screaming of his nerves he put a hand on the back of his neck. His eyes widened in shock and surprise, there was something attached to his neck. Gingerly he felt around the object, it wasn't just attached, it was fused to his skin at the base of his skull.

He drew in a sharp breath to fight the rising panic and carefully twisted and pushed himself up. He blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the dim glow that passed for light.

His cell he noted as he focused was only big enough for a bed and not much else. The light came from the cell door which was mostly bars. He stood up, hissing sharply as another jolt of pain ran through him.

The sound attracted a guard who appeared at the cell door. He called to someone out of view and the sound of hurried feet rang out.

The Doctor frowned, why couldn't he understand the words? Tentatively, frightened to find out what he already suspected, he reached out to the TARDIS and found only silence; someone had severed his telepathic link. He reached a little deeper and sighed with relief; at least he could still feel the psychic bond. Someone wanted him cut off from his safety net, but not insane. He shivered, not from being cold, but from the anger that was building up inside him.

The guard stood back from the cell, he had already had enough of the abusive prisoner. He had no idea what the man was saying, but the tone was unmistakeable. He sighed with relief when the doors to the cells opened and a group of men descended.

***********************************

The Doctor stepped back as the door opened and tensed ready to run, but instead of running he collapsed to his knees in searing agony.

"It really isn't a good idea to think about escaping, it will only cause you pain. The device attached to you is linked to your neural pathway, it will know if you even think about it."

The Doctor eyes widened in surprise as he understood the man. "You speak…. Gallifreyan ... not possible," he ground out.

The man laughed and gestured to the others, who moved behind the Doctor and hauled him to his feet.

"Do not try to escape again, the damage can become irreparable." The tone in his voice suggested it was more as a warning than for the Doctor's welfare.

"Bring him, time does not wait."

**************************************

The passageway opened out in a large chamber. The Doctor, despite the dull ache in his head and the situation he was in, looked around with curiosity. The chamber looked suspiciously like a laboratory, and when he recognised some of the equipment, he knew it was a laboratory. He stored away what he didn't recognise for later, if there was a later.

He did however recognise an examination table when he saw it.

This time he did protest as they hauled him onto the table, and he struggled as they forced his hands and feet down, snapping restraints. He voiced his protest as a cannula was cruelly forced into his arm and an IV was attached to it.

His shouts of protest turned to cries of agony as the liquid burnt into his veins, sending a fiery trail through his body.

The Doctor groaned as he felt hands on his head and someone speaking gently to him.

"Ssh now, do not fight it, you must be prepared for your destiny."

"My what…?" the Doctor responded groggily.

"Soon, you will be my vengeful god."

The Doctor felt the hands leave his head. "Wait, please", he pleaded, his mind to fogged to comprehend, but he was alone.

***********************************

Jack yawned and stretched to remove the kinks from his spine; he was bathed and dressed by the time Martha knocked on his door.

"Morning," she greeted him as she entered carrying a tray. "The captain said they're ready to leave when we are."

Jack looked at her over his cup. "I thought we were going alone. I can't risk anyone else getting hurt."

"I told them that, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. Apparently they've been up most of the night deciding who should have the honour of rescuing their Imadi."

Jack let out a frustrated breath, started gathering his stuff, including the mysterious package.

"If that's how it's got to be, let's go find the Doctor."

**Chapter Sixteen**

The Doctor was screaming in fear and agony as he felt the liquid burn through his body. Vivid pictures of battles fought and lost long ago flashed through his mind.

Visions of Jack, Martha, his precious Rose, screaming and dying. death by Dalek, Cybermen, every horror.

He arched against his restraints, unaware of panicked hands trying to hold him down.

"My Lord, we must stop the serum. He is fighting it, it will cause damage to the mind!"

The figure that was being addressed scowled. "Very well, remove it and get out!"

There was a whirl of activity as they hurried to remove the IV from the struggling form on the table.

The figure moved over to the table where the restrained Doctor now lay still. He grabbed a handful of the Doctor's hair and lifted his head.

"Willingly or not, you will serve me, Time Lord," he hissed and let his head thump back onto the table.

He turned to the only other figure in the chamber.

"His friends will come for him, when they arrive, let them pass. Dispose of anyone with them and bring them to me."

************************************************

Jack and Martha looked on warily as the huge doors swung back. Expecting a guard, they were surprised when a robed figure stepped out.

"All disciples of the Citadel are welcome." He stepped aside and let the group pass. "Go in peace."

Jack eyed the man suspiciously, he had at least expected a challenge, and it was after all the morning after a battle.

"Be on your toes, that was way too easy," he whispered to Martha.

Martha nodded; she also felt something was not quite right. "Like we've walked into a very big trap."

"Yeah, one that hasn't been sprung yet," he whispered back.

As they approached the temple, they could see the tower, cold and foreboding, even more so up close.

"That is were Jubal and his most trusted acolytes reside, it is there you will find the Imadi," one of the warriors pointed to a single window at the top of the tower.

"We will have to wait till evening prayers, even then we may not be able to get inside the tower. We have to hope our gifts are something they want."

As they walked past the tower Jack looked up at the solitary window. He was more concerned than he let on, he had tried using his limited telepathy to contact the Doctor, but he felt only emptiness. Now he was deeply worried, the Doctor had always picked up his thoughts, no matter how weak.

At least a hundred different ways of making this Jubal pay, went through his head, if he had hurt the Doctor.

Reluctantly he followed the others to the inn that lay just beyond the temple, he was so deep in thought he didn't notice they were being watched. The figure stared at Jack until he had disappeared inside; the figure then turned and ran down a side alley.

**************************************

Martha sat at the table that was furthest away from the door and other people. She looked around nervously; it had been a couple of hours since Jack had left to look for the rest of their party. They had gone to find suitable clothes to wear for the evening prayers and had not returned. The feeling that the trap was starting to close landed heavily at their feet.

She looked up as the door opened with a bang, suddenly the whole room was silent, and every eye fixed on the new arrivals. Martha recognised the uniform of the tower guard and tried to shrink even further into her seat.

The leader of the group scanned the room and his eyes alighted on Martha, he pointed straight at her.

"That one, bring her!" he shouted.

Martha froze to her seat; there was no point in struggling or resisting as she was dragged from her seat and out of the inn.

**********************************

Jack rounded the corner just as Martha was being pulled from the inn. He was about to shout a protest when a hand clamped across his mouth, and a female voice hissed in his ear.

"If you want to live, say nothing!" He was dragged back round the corner.

The hand stayed clamped across his mouth. "Just nod if you promise not to make a break for it. Your friend's life depends on it."

Jack bridled at the thought but nodded just once, twisting round the instant the hand was taken away. He was surprised to see a girl not much older than Martha, but with a more world weary look in her eyes. She was shorter than him by at least a foot, a shock of red hair tied back in a tight pony tail.

"You stopped me helping my friend, why?" he spat.

"Because there were a least a dozen more guards waiting around the other corner. Besides, you'd be no good to us dead would you?"

She looked him up and smiled. "I saw your moves on the battlefield yesterday, not bad for a pretty boy."

Jack looked at her sharply. "You were involved in that?"

"Not directly, I was on lookout. My name is Jenna, I am part of the rebel force. You are a companion of the one they call Imadi, yes?"

"If you mean my friend, he's called the Doctor, and he certainly wouldn't want to be called a god."

"It's what they want to believe," Jenna sniffed. "Personally, I think he's just a man."

Jack smiled at that, not a believer then.

"He'd like you, now why did you really stop me?" The smile was gone from his face and there was a hard edge to his voice.

The girl stiffened all business once again. "The general wants to see you, he says you're important."

The look she gave him before she turned away said 'not to me, pretty boy', not looking back as she walked away.

"Come on, pretty boy."

"My name's Jack, but I like pretty boy," he smiled as he jogged to catch up.

***********************

Martha swallowed, she never thought she would see the inside of this place again and it filled her with fear.

She stumbled and fell against something metal as the guard pushed her into the chamber. She straightened and looked to see what she had hit, what she saw caused tears to well in her eyes unbidden.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Strung between two metal posts, chains chokingly tight around his throat, was the Doctor.

"Oh Doctor," Martha groaned. She reached out and put a hand against his bruised face.

The Doctor stirred against her touch, he opened fear filled eyes.

"Martha, no, you have to go, it's not safe here."

"It's okay, don't worry about me," she murmured.

"No, you don't understand, they want something." The Doctor tried to raise his voice, but the chains caused him to gag.

Martha tried to loosen the chains but was dragged away by strong hands.

"No, let me go!" she screamed, reeling backwards when one of the guards backhanded her.

"Martha!" the Doctor cried hoarsely as he saw her stagger and be dragged out of the chamber.

The figure of Jubal emerged from the shadows. "Well, Time Lord, will you serve me or do I have to hurt her?"

Shaking with rage he gave Jubal a look that had burnt worlds.

"You know the answer. She wouldn't let me," he whispered.

"You are stubborn and a fool, if you think I am bluffing. I will leave you to consider changing your answer."

The Doctor sagged against his chains. He had to call Jubals' bluff; he hoped Martha wouldn't pay the price.

**********************************

Jack followed Jenna down confusing alleys, through buildings and finally down some stairs. The stairs ended in a warren of tunnels. All around were the signs of preparation for a battle, warriors packed in every available space.

The tunnel they had turned into ended in a large sparsely decorated room. A large desk dominated the room as did the figure sitting behind it.

The figure looked up as they entered the room, his eyes settled on Jack.

"Ahh, at least you saved one of them, well done Jenna. I am General Zanna, please sit. We have much to discuss, if we are to save your friend and the Imadi."

Jack ran his eyes over the detailed plans in front of him. Their plan was simple but audacious; he was genuinely surprised when he was told how many were willing to fight. He knew the Doctor would be horrified, but he wasn't here to argue. Jack knew that in the end, it always came down to violence.

"So, you will join us?" the general asked, looking Jack directly in the eyes.

"Only if I can be part of the assault on the tower."

"Agreed, but first the gate must be taken or it will not matter."

"Yes, so why is the gate so vulnerable tonight?"

"Jubal has called an assembly; all but the gate sentries must attend. If he has called an assembly, it is wise to believe he has plans for the Imadi and needs an audience. This must be stopped at all costs."

Jack agreed whole heartedly. "Have you picked your men for the gate assault?"

"Yes, all are experienced in stealth killing. They will move when we are ready. Jenna will be your second in command at the tower."

Looks like I'll be seeing those move again, pretty boy," Jenna smiled.

Jack didn't return the smile; he knew this would be a long and bloody night.

******************************

Martha spat abuse at Jubal as he pulled her arm straight. She saw the glint of a knife and struggled harder. She gasped as she felt the blade slice across her skin and her blood run into a bowl.

"Your Time Lord is stubborn and calls my bluff, but two can play that game."

"He won't do whatever it is you want him to do, he'll die first. I'd die first so he wouldn't," she spat.

"Such loyalty, but he is much more valuable alive than you, as he will soon come to realise."

"He won't do it!" she yelled as the door clanged shut. "He won't do it," she whispered.

************************

The Doctor raised his head as he heard familiar footsteps. He groaned as his head was yanked upright.

"Your companion is certainly spirited." Jubal laughed coldly.

"What have you done to her," he choked out.

Jubal turned to face him and was pleased with the reaction he got from the Doctor.

"What have you done to her!" he managed to shout, despite the tight hold the guard had on his choker.

The Doctors' eye widened in horror as he saw Jubal blood covered hands. He tried to pull away but was held firm as blood was smeared on his face.

"I know you can smell her blood. Can you smell her terror, I must tell you, she screamed rather well until her blood ran out. Now Time Lord, will you serve me, or shall I use her remains to make one of my pets."

The Doctor was numb with shock; the smell of Martha's blood overwhelmed him. All of his fight drained away with the blood that dripped from his face.

Jubal noticed the change in the Doctor's attitude and smiled. "Then you will serve me. Good, unchain him, clean him up."

Gently, almost tenderly, he stroked the Doctor's hair. "Soon Time Lord, soon you will be my vengeful god."

The Doctor never responded, never flinched or shouted a denial, he was lost in grief and hurt. Martha, the one he took for granted was dead, he might as well have killed her himself.

He deserved whatever fate befell him.

**Chapter Eighteen**

The crowd was swelling by the minute; people poured into the temple courtyard and packed the area around the tower. Above them a platform had appeared with a set of huge metal doors behind it.

Jubal smiled as he looked out at the crowd, his holy army, blindly following their Imadi. Through him and his army, he would rule the universe. He nodded to his priest to start ceremony and the sound of trumpets silenced the crowd.

Jubal stepped out onto the platform and raised his arms.

"Disciples of the Citadel, I gather you here to witness the beginning of a new age. Our vengeful god is reborn tonight, and we shall burn across the universe in his fire!"

A roar of 'Imadi" rang round the courtyard mingled with cries of "vengeance".

Jubal turned and walked back inside, just as the Doctor was being dragged into the chamber and shackled to a pillar.

"Welcome to your last night as just a Time Lord."

He was just about to step towards the Doctor, when a cry, not of celebration but panic filled the air.

**************************

Jack felt his blood boil as he listened to Jubal's words. He and Jenna plus a group of hand picked men were waiting for the main assault to begin.

As the roar from the crowd had subsided, another took its place. Thousands of warriors poured through the open gates and streamed through the streets like an unstoppable tsunami. They poured into the temple and the clash of steel and bodies filled the air.

"Now," Jack hissed and moved forward, using the panic amongst the civilians to advance towards the tower door.

****************************

Jubal growled in frustration as he saw the mêlée below. "Leave the ceremony, open the pit," he ordered.

The sound of chains groaned somewhere below, and the stone cover slowly inched back. A glow started to shine through the gap.

The Doctors' head snapped up, shaken from his personal hell by the jolt of something very familiar. He felt the raw power, the un-tempered source.

The Vortex!

"No, please no," he whimpered as the stone finished moving.

A golden tendril snaked across the floor, stopping at an individual, almost as if it was tasting, feeling. It passed over the guards and the priests; it lingered for a few moments in front of Jubal, and then moved onto the Doctor.

It reached out and touched the Doctor and instantly drew back, like it had found something new.

Suddenly with unnatural speed, it shot forward, engulfing the Doctor, like a snake capturing its prey.

******************************

A scream was ripped from the Doctor as it rippled and coiled around his body. Like a hungry animal it devoured him, until there was only the golden shape of a man.

Everybody, except Jubal moved back as the glow began to fade.

**************************

The light faded to reveal the Doctor, eyes closed, arm outstretched. Slowly he opened them to reveal golden white pool of fire, look too closely and you could see crackles of energy spark inside. The chains that had held him dropped to the floor followed by the neural inhibitor.

He turned away from the pit, his eyes ablaze.

"Who dare chain me?" he asked, in a voice that was his but not his.

**************************

Jack, Jenna and what was left of his group had fought their way to the door, which had given way under the pressure of panicked disciple try to get back inside.

With a bellow of triumph Jack jumped the remains of the door and sprinted up the steps, closely followed by Jenna.

**************************

Panicked guards had abandoned Martha as they were taking her up to the chamber. She heard the screams of dying men and tried her best to close her ears to it. She ran out of the cell area and collided with a figure.

Instinctively, she lashed out. She was rewarded with a very familiar sounding 'Oww!". Stepping back, she saw Jack for the first time, his clothes bloodied and torn, and a wild look in his eyes.

"Jack, oh my god, Jack!" she cried and flung her arm around him.

Jack was too startled to react straight away. Blinking away his battle haze, he quickly responded to the hug.

"Martha, thank god. Are you hurt?" he queried as he saw her scrapes and a large cut on her right arm.

"Better for seeing you, but the Doctor, he's in trouble. I can feel it."

Jack turned to Jenna, who was waiting patiently below.

"Are you ready?"

Jenna just smiled in response to his question.

"Let's go!" Jack yelled as they started up the steps again.

*********************

"I ask again, who chained me?"

Jubal stepped forward, puffed himself up and spoke. "I did, your master."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, and for the first time Jubal felt nervous.

The Doctor laughed, a laugh that held no mirth.

"My master, what a quaint notion. Shall we see who the master is, and who is the servant?"

Jubal swallowed nervously; this wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was assured that the serum would ensure obedience.

"Really, obedience," the Doctor stated. "I see into your mind, you think I would obey you."

"M-m-my L-l-lord," Jubal stammered, hoping a show of fake respect could help.

"Liar, all of you, liars, you see me as your puppet, a toy, a plaything. But you are like ants to me, do you know what I do with ants."

The Doctor grabbed Jubal by the throat and lifted him off his feet with one hand, and stretched out the other, fingers spread. A heat haze began to form in front him, a dangerous smile played across his lips.

"I burn them!"

**********************

Jack staggered suddenly, clutching his head, his face contorted in agony.

"No, no, what are you doing!" he cried.

Martha and Jenna looked on worriedly as Jack shook his head and sank to the steps.

"We have to stop him," he groaned.

"I'll stop Jubal," Jenna growled.

"No, not Jubal," Jack whispered. "The Doctor."

********************

The heat haze diminished as the screams faded, leaving only the sounds of battle. The Doctor threw the quivering Jubal against the wall. Bending down, he picked up a handful of ashes and blew them away.

"Ants," he laughed.

His attention was caught by the sounds of the battle down below. He walked out onto the platform and looked down on the battle.

"Now, who looses and who wins, let me see. Eenny meeny minny moe, catch an army by its toe, which one dies, nobody knows."

***********************

Jack and Martha burst into the chamber, stopping in horror when they saw the piles of ashes on the floor and the lifeless body of Jubal slumped against one wall. They saw the Doctor out on the platform and went to move, but found they couldn't.

"Hello Jack and Martha, I knew he was lying. Still it means I get the pleasure instead. Why don't you join me Jack?"

Jack felt himself being pulled forward, although he strained every muscle trying to resist. He found himself facing the Doctor out on the platform.

"Tell me Jack, which side do you want to live? Think carefully, you only get one chance."

"I won't play your sick little game. Doctor you have to stop, let it go, I don't want to …."

"Kill me," the Doctor finished. "Interesting concept, this thinking you can kill me."

"I won't have to, if you stop now."

The Doctor laughed, but it held no mirth. "Why would I stop, I like it."

"Doctor, please, I'm begging you, before you can't come back," Jack pleaded as he saw Jenna creeping forward, her blade in hand.

"Jack, why are thinking like a tiny mortal. You and I are so much more than that."

The Doctor's voice had become soft, persuasive.

"I could show you the whole of time, we could go anywhen, join me."

Jack flinched as the Doctor turned with inhuman speed and Jenna screamed and fell to her knees besides a still immobilised Martha.

"Assassins!" he hissed and began dragging both women towards him.

**************************

Jack's heart skipped a beat, now was his chance, while the Doctor was distracted. Focusing his thought elsewhere, he raised the object in his hand above his head.

"I'm sorry," he choked back tears and plunged the syringe into the back of the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor whirled back, the syringe in his hand.

"Judas!" he bellowed and reduced the syringe to dust. "Do you really think your stupid ape medicines would work on a god."

*****************

Both women cried out behind him as he lifted Jack of his feet and threw him over the side of the platform, just like a child would a discarded toy.

The Doctor turned back. "Justice is swift," he sounded almost bored.

"Monster!" Jenna screamed. "You are not a god, you are a Devil!"

With a supreme effort she rose to her feet and hurled her blade just as a bolt of light tore through her body.

The Doctor began to laugh, but stopped when he realised the blade had found its mark. He staggered and the golden light in his eyes flickered. Gold turned to brown and blood flowed.

**********************

Martha felt the hold on her fade, and by the time she had reached the Doctor he had sunk to his knees.

"What have I done," he whispered over and over again.

Martha tried her best to hold back her tears. "It's okay, you'll be okay."

"Where's Jack?" he looked around with unfocused eyes.

"He's fine," she lied.

For a few seconds the Doctor's eyes became clear and he looked directly at Martha.

"Liar, I killed him," he whispered.

He pushed Martha away as the golden light returned to his eyes and stood.

Martha flinched and moved back, bumping into the lifeless body of Jenna.

"Don't be afraid, I'm going to fix it all," the Doctor spoke, a mournful tone.

He turned away and stepped to the very edge of the platform and looked down.

Below him he could see the shattered body of Jack, knowing that this time he wouldn't come back. He could see the battle still raging below.

"Going to fix it all," he murmured.

***********************

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Martha asked and stepped forward, but found a barrier between them.

"Doctor, what are you doing!" she shouted.

The Doctor stretched out his bloodied arms and a light began to form between them.

"Doctor!" Martha screamed, beating her hand uselessly against the barrier.

**********************

"Everything as it was!" the Doctor cried as the golden light became a burst of pure white light.

The light faded as quickly as it had appeared, only to be replaced by a familiar sound.

The Doctor smiled, a grief filled smile.

"Too late, old friend. I'm done."

He collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut as a familiar shape surrounded him.

**Chapter Nineteen **

Martha blinked several times to clear the white light form her eyes. She frowned, since when did the tower look like Cardiff waterfront.

"Wait a minute, it can't be." She looked around in confusion and saw Jack sitting up slowly a few feet away.

She crawled over to where he was sitting. He looked as confused as her.

"Wha... where?" he looked around him.

"We're back in Cardiff, back on Earth," she told him.

With those words Jack became fully alert. "We can't be."

He looked around and spotted the TARDIS, its doors ajar but no light shining from within.

With Martha's help he cautiously stepped inside the darkened TARDIS.

He felt the familiar tickle of the TARDIS in his head. This time he heard her voice, she sounded distraught.

"Broken. Cannot fix. Help."

As the voice spoke, one corner of the consol room light up and they both saw the deathly still form of the Doctor.

"BROKEN! CANNOT FIX! HELP!" the TARDIS screamed.

TBC in "Broken Things"

60


End file.
